


The Calm Before the Sword

by lifeisgay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mid-Episode S1E1 Deleted Scene, One Shot, Playful Wrestling, Useless Lesbians, adora is a bad force captain and also the dumbest lesbian ever, before they were enemies, shadow weaver is a wine mom, wholesome catra and adora banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisgay/pseuds/lifeisgay
Summary: Catra and Adora get tipsy at their secret spot in the Fright Zone, and with their inhibitions lowered, the tensions between them escalate.Feeling Catra’s fingers run through her hair both comforted and alarmed Adora. “You’re so confusing, Catra,” Adora sighed, her eyebrows wrinkling. She was reminded of that tingling feeling in her stomach as Catra leaned in closer to her. Adora exhaled, sinking her head lower. Catra’s face was so close to hers, she could feel warmth radiating from it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	The Calm Before the Sword

### Mid-Episode S1E1 Deleted Scene

Feeling the wind rush through her hair poof, Adora noticed the familiar gray clouds of the Fright Zone return to her view.

“Didn’t know you had it in you to steal a skiff,” Catra joked, her hand resting on Adora’s shoulder. Adora’s eyes were strangely focused ahead of her, different from the typical goofy look Adora often had on her face.

“We were just _borrowing_ it,” Adora retorted, still cracking a half-smile at Catra. Visions of that sword in the Whispering Woods painted Adora’s mind, even though she had been trying to bury those thoughts the whole journey back. Adora veered the skiff back to its hangar, and the looming buildings of the Fright Zone surrounded them once again.

“Speaking of borrowing things…” Catra reached into her pocket and revealed a small, bejeweled flask containing a sparkling purple liquid inside. In the darkness of the hangar, it managed to illuminate their faces with purple light. “I may have… _borrowed_ this from Shadow Weaver.” Catra smirked mischievously, holding up the trophy of her delinquency.

“Catra,” Adora protested, “you don’t even know what that could do to you!” There was that dumb look again. “We have to put that back before Shadow Weaver notices it’s missing.”

“Adora…” Catra drawled, half-speaking, half-purring. “What are you so afraid of? We both know this is just whatever Shadow Weaver drinks after a Hordak tirade… or when I’m getting on her nerves, she’ll take a swig right in front of me.” Catra laughed and flipped the bottle around with her fingers, admiring her find.

“Ugh, Catra!” Adora sprung forward to pry the flask from Catra’s hand, but Catra effortlessly shifted aside, watching Adora stumble over herself.

Catra giggled maniacally. “So, are you coming or not?” Her tail flicked side to side, and she leapt out of the hangar.

Adora knew where she was headed. She peered out the door of the hangar. As much as Catra annoyed her sometimes, watching Catra climb and leap across the walls of the Fright Zone always amused Adora.

Adora sighed and darted after her.

* * *

Catra’s legs dangled over the edge of the platform. From this vantage point, she could take in the vastness of the Fright Zone, engulfed by orange clouds at this hour. Twilight in the Fright Zone was eerily beautiful.

Catra heard loud steps on the ladder behind her.

“Hey, Adora.”

“You got a head start,” Adora huffed, as her face appeared behind the wall. “I’ll beat you next time.” She walked over to sit beside Catra, allowing her legs to dangle over the ledge.

“Sure, you will,” Catra shot back.

“You know you’re such a pain, Catra.” Adora smiled and placed her hand on top of Catra’s hand resting beside her. “So, what exactly is in that flask anyway?”

Catra blushed, feeling the weight of Adora’s hand on top of hers. Adora moved her hand away to collect the flask from Catra.

“Let’s find out,” Catra suggested, glancing at the bottle and back at Adora.

Adora examined the bottle cautiously and held the open container up to her nose. The contents smelled sickeningly sweet with a hint of metal. She took in a deep breath and dared a small sip of the substance, feeling a slight burn as it slipped down her throat.

“Woah,” Adora breathed, noticing the tingling sensation in her stomach. “This doesn’t feel so bad, Catra.” Adora giggled, passing the flask to Catra. She returned her hand to Catra’s, but this time she was feeling more playful, interlocking her fingers between Catra’s and squeezing tightly. Catra looked so funny to Adora right now, her cheeks flushing red as she looked away from Adora.

Feeling the weight of the bottle in her hand, Catra braved a sip of the purple liquid, then promptly tossed the container off the edge of the platform. “You’ll make a great Force Captain, Adora.” Catra’s eyes rested on Adora. “First day on the job and you’ve already stolen a skiff and broken curfew to drink an illicit Shadow Weaver concoction.” Catra withdrew her hand from Adora’s and nudged her. “Who knew the golden girl could be so bad?”

Adora nudged her back.

They sat there for a while, taking in the orange sky. The oddly soothing hum of machinery prevented the Fright Zone from ever getting truly quiet.

Adora felt Catra’s head sink into her shoulder.

“Adora…” Catra confessed, “It’s nice being up here. With you.”

Adora took the hint and relaxed into Catra, hearing a soft rumble emanate from Catra's chest. It really did feel nice being up here with Catra. “I could get used to this,” Adora replied.

“We could stay up here for a while,” Catra offered, pulling away from Adora’s shoulder to face her. She tilted her head and gazed at Adora, blinking slowly. Something about that elixir made Catra feel brave. “What do you want to do, Adora?”

“Well- you know. I don’t know.” Adora leaned back and fiddled with her ponytail, her cheeks burning red. She wasn’t sure if Catra meant what Adora thought she meant. Adora realized her heart was beating faster.

Seeing Adora’s face look so dumb, Catra laughed to herself. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Would an idiot do _this_?” Adora reached to hold Catra’s hand, squeezing it tightly. She flashed the dumbest smile Catra had ever seen.

Catra giggled and tackled Adora backwards onto the platform, her legs wrapped around Adora’s waist. Adora still wouldn’t wipe that dumb look off her face.

“You’re ridiculous,” Catra sighed, pressing Adora’s shoulders into the platform. Adora didn’t say anything, but her smug expression relented. “This is _not_ because I like you,” Catra groaned, folding her arms across her chest.

“I’m sure it isn’t,” Adora teased. She grabbed Catra by the front of her uniform, lifting her up and pushing her aside. Adora quickly tackled and pinned Catra to the platform. Trying to reclaim her position on top of Adora, Catra wrestled back, but Adora kept her pressed down. “Because…” Adora revealed a sly smile, “that would be like, so embarrassing for you.”

“You’re so stupid. Sometimes I feel like you’re the only one who can’t see it,” Catra joked. “Even Kyle and Lonnie see-.”

“Even they see that I’m _so_ stupid?” Adora interrupted, her goofy grin widening.

Catra sighed. _Even they see that I like you, dumbass._ She allowed herself to relax underneath Adora. Feeling a rush of courage, she reached for Adora’s shirt and pulled her closer. “I want to try something,” Catra confessed. “But only if you do too.” She locked eyes with Adora who was blushing profusely.

“Catra…” Adora faltered, feeling Catra’s tail brush against her leg. Her eyes flicked across Catra’s face, desperately trying to get a read on her. Adora’s heart thumped. “I wish you would,” Adora heard herself mumble. _Was there some sort of truth serum in that potion?_ Adora’s eyes widened, slowly realizing what she had admitted.

“Adora,” Catra purred, cupping Adora’s face. Her hand wandered up to Adora’s ponytail, releasing Adora’s hair so she could run her fingers through it.

Feeling Catra’s fingers run through her hair both comforted and alarmed Adora. “You’re so confusing, Catra,” Adora sighed, her eyebrows wrinkling. She was reminded of that tingling feeling in her stomach as Catra leaned in closer to her. Adora exhaled, sinking her head lower. Catra’s face was so close to hers, she could feel warmth radiating from it.

“I wish you were less oblivious,” Catra murmured, playing with Adora’s hair. She cracked a smile, unable to hide that she was blushing. “I wanted to kiss you, idiot.”

Adora smiled back, her face burning red hot. “You could have just said so.”

Adora closed her eyes and met Catra’s lips, warm and soft against hers. She leaned into Catra, and Catra pressed back into her. They pulled on each other in a tug of war until they were both upright with Adora sitting on Catra’s lap, her legs wrapped protectively around Catra. The tremble in Adora’s stomach grew stronger as Catra latched onto her hair, pulling Adora into her.

Kissing Adora felt so _right_ to Catra. Adora’s lips were soft but intense against hers. Catra weaved her fingers through Adora’s hair and kissed her urgently, afraid that Adora would pull away at any moment, but Adora leaned harder into Catra, noticing the low purr vibrating from Catra’s chest.

Adora kissed Catra gently but with a similar sense of urgency. A small part of Adora worried that this was some kind of game to her, that Catra would pull away any second, laughing at Adora, making Adora feel dumb for believing this moment meant something to her.

Catra’s hand travelled down from Adora’s hair, grasping the front of Adora’s shirt. Catra pushed Adora down onto the platform, breaking their kiss, cackling as she straddled her. Adora looked so funny lying on the platform underneath Catra, making no effort to hide that dopey smile she had on her face.

“I knew that you would make it weird,” Catra groaned.

“Well- I didn’t say anything,” Adora countered, her smug expression persisting. The weight of Catra’s body on top of her felt comfortingly familiar to Adora.

“Sometimes I can’t stand you, Adora.” Catra let her body relax as she rolled over to lie next to Adora, stretching out her arms before letting them rest comfortably underneath her head.

“Well, get used to it,” Adora teased bravely, although she was still blushing from that kiss.

Catra sighed. _Idiot._

They gazed at the sky together. It almost felt like the moons stared back at them.

* * *

too bad catra would not be able to get used to it. she would instead be a sad cat, because adora yeeted herself out of the fright zone to go after that shiny sword in the woods


End file.
